


Why Don't You Come Inside Already?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chris is a vampire, which means that he needs permission before entering places</p><p>haha but i'm terrible with monsters and stuff i don't even know that much about animals </p><p>most of this is just a guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Come Inside Already?

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just drank two juice boxes whilst listening to Green Day and standing on my kitchen countertop, but i don't eat sugar a lot, so now, i feel sick. 
> 
> this is what happens when my parents leave me home alone.
> 
> ooone twenty one guuuuns lay down your arrrms give up the fiiiiiiiiiight
> 
> i'm literally gonna barf what the heck
> 
> this fanfiction is weird but not as weird as my others so you're probably okay if you read it
> 
> i think i'll go drink another juice box

Chris Kendall stood awkwardly at the door of Chris Kendall’s house, pulling the hood of his jacket further over his head. 

Chris had been turned into a vampire just a month ago (that was the last time he went for a walk at three in the morning), and while he had figure out how to survive without actually drinking blood, he still was new to everything. 

Chris knew two things about vampires: they couldn’t be exposed to sunlight (well, he didn’t know that for sure, but it had said so in all the movies he’d watched, and he wasn’t going to take any chances), and they couldn’t go inside anywhere without being invited in. 

The second one was especially annoying, because Chris used to be able to let himself into PJ’s house with the key PJ had given him, but now, PJ had to personally answer the door. This wouldn’t have been a problem if it weren’t for the fact that PJ had a bladder the size of a walnut and thus seemed to always be in the bathroom whenever Chris knocked.

Chris sighed and knocked on the door again. 

“PJ? Are you home?”

“I’m on the toilet; just let yourself in!” 

“I can’t, PJ! Open the door!”

“Hang on a minute!”

Chris sighed and shuffled his feet a bit. After what seemed like an eternity, PJ opened the door and gestured with his hand for Chris to come inside.

“PJ, you have to say it.”

“Huh?”

“You have to say I can come in. Come on, people are staring.”

PJ’s eyes widened. “Oh! Oh, gosh, I forgot again. I’m so sorry; I totally forgot abou-”

“Mate, it’s fine. Just say I can come in.”

PJ looked at Chris and wrinkled his forehead, “Okay, uh, do you want to come in, Chris?”

“Yes, of course I want to come in.”

“So are you going to come in, then?”

Chris sighed again. “I’m not able to come in unless you say I can.”

“But I just did.”

“No, you asked if I wanted to. That won’t work.”

“Oh, sorry. Um, Chris Ken- no, no. Christopher Kendall, you have my permission to enter, um, my house. Mi casa es tu casa. Does that work? Come in, please? Yeah, yeah, that should work. Christopher Kendall, please come in.”

Chris shook his head, laughing. He stepped past PJ into the house, turned around, and pinned PJ against the back of the door, producing a high-pitched squeak from him.

“Come in what, PJ?”

PJ smirked. 

“Inside my anus.”


End file.
